Impressions or Almost Everyone adores Aragorn !
by lindahoyland
Summary: Summary: A series of drabbles,two co written with my friend Raksha and all published first on LJ,featuring moments from the lives of Aragorn,Arwen,Boromir, Elrond, Éomer, Éowyn,Faramir,Galadriel and Théoden.Aragorn features in most of them to some degree.
1. Half Hearted Elrond

_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

**Half hearted - Elrond - Co-written with Raksha**

**Half Hearted**

"I have pledged myself to Aragorn, adar; and given him my heart. Together we shall abide the Doom of Men."

My daughter's words strike me like a blow. Long have I feared the day when a child of mine would forsake the Eldar. I still miss my brother, through all the long years since we were sundered.

Were Aragorn an Elf, I could rejoice with my whole heart. None of my many fosterlings have become so close a son to me as Estel.

And yet, if my brother chose a mortal life, how can I deny it to my child?

_A/N  
This was co written my friend Raksha the Demon and I for the "There and Back Advent Challenge" on LJ._

_These drabbles were all first posted on LJ and I am posting them here for anyone who does not have a LJ account. I had not written drabbles before this month._

_The events in this series follow Tolkien canon and also my own series of stories." Half Hearted" takes place more than 40 years before the main events of LOTR._


	2. The Mission Faramir

_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

**The Mission - Faramir**

"Your brother shall go to Imladris," Denethor said firmly to his younger son. "I have granted him the errand."

"I had the dream several times, father, Boromir had it but once," Faramir protested. "Maybe he dreamed, because I told him of my vision."

"I have decided and will not be gainsaid," said the Steward, looking at Faramir sharply.

If this dream portended what he thought it might, he was not risking this impressionable wizard's pupil of a son on such a mission. Should the heir to the sword -that -was broken come forth, he feared Faramir's head would be turned. 

A/N

_This was my first attempt at writing a drabble. The challenge in the "There and Back" community inspired me to try._

_The idea of Denethor fearing to send Faramir on the mission came about in e mail discussions on the subject with Raksha some months ago and was her idea._

_The conversation in the story takes place in July 3018_


	3. The Parting Gift Galadriel

**The Parting Gift - Galadriel**

_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain. _

I could have turned him away; made certain he never passed my borders to behold her again. Instead, I bade him welcome, had a bath prepared and fine garments laid out for him.

Joy had long eluded Arwen. I feared her fading. Aragorn ached with emptiness. I saw into his heart and hers.

Destiny dictates that they be united.

Today I bestow the bride gift upon him.

The adoration in his eyes at her name awes me. I lose much at his gaining. Yet, he is worthy indeed.

Though I am doomed to diminish, their fruit will flourish.

I rejoice.

_A/N I was sorry that Galadriel did not feature in the "There and Back " challange, but decided to write the drabble I had in mind for her in any case._

_The events take place as the Fellowship takes leave of Galadriel. She is looking back to events of almost 40 years earlier._

_Maybe I should have called this collection "Almost everyone finds Aragorn adorable"?_


	4. Last Thoughts Boromir

_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

**Last Thoughts - Boromir**

I wish I could have seen you one last time, Faramir.

Perhaps it is better this way. I failed to fulfil the mission that you would have claimed. Would you have succumbed so easily, little brother? I sought only to bring glory to Gondor.

My eyes grow dim. Elendil's heir is beside me, holding my hand. Weeping, he blesses me.

I have no choice but to charge him with saving our people.

Had I not fallen this day, would I have hailed him as king? Would I have let this Ranger from the North supplant our father?

I know not...

A/N

_Written for "There and Back " challenge. I am not especially fond of Boromir, I fear, but cannot help but pity him._

_This is a sequel to my story "The Slave of the Ring"._

_The events take place in the book on 26th February 3019_


	5. Blessed by Hope Éomer

_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

**Blessed by Hope- Éomer - Co-written with Raksha**

Hope has long faded from the Riddermark. Yet yield I will not! While I can still bear blade, I shall fight the fierce foes, defending lord and land and my shadowed House.

Today we slew many Orcs, though we lost brave comrades in the battle. I was weary.

Then I espied three strangers, seemingly springing from the grass to ask my aid.

Do I dream? Elves and Dwarves are known in tales of sorcery. But never have I seen the like of the man who stands before me. He stirs my soul.

The light in his eyes kindles hope anew

_A/N__  
__This was co written my friend Raksha the Demon for the "There and Back Advent Challenge" on LJ._

_The events in this drabble take place in the book on the last day of February in 3019._

_Wishing all my readers health and happiness for 2007_


	6. Thengling Mighty Théoden

_The characters are the property of the Tolkien Estate._

_**With grateful thanks to Raksha for sugesting the title and beta reading.**_

**For, behold, the darkness shall cover the earth, and gross darkness the people: but the LORD shall arise upon thee, and his glory shall be seen upon thee. And the Gentiles shall come to thy light, and kings to the brightness of thy rising. Isaiah 60 2-3**

Darkness enshrouded him. Deep darkness. He knew not for how long. Day followed day, month followed month, and year followed year.

The children of his House tried in vain to lift his spirits. The darkness though was stronger.

Wormtongue's words seemed wisdom, lulling him back to lethargy when inklings of awareness dawned. Dark were his days and darker his disgrace.

Then hope entered the hall. The wizard once grey garbed, now gleamed white. Stretching forth his staff, he kindled anew the King's fading flame.

Darkness dissipated.

Théoden rode forth fighting. Never shone his sun more brightly than at its setting.

_A/N Théoden was healed by Gandalf on March 2nd 3019 and died in battle on March 15th._

_This was my third attempt at writing a drabble. This one is meant to be in the style of Anglo Saxon poetry. It was inspired by hearing the passage from Isaiah read at a carol service._


	7. A Man of Worth Éowyn

_These Characters are the property of the Estate of J. R. R Tolkien and New Line Cinema. This story has been written for pleasure and no profit has or will be made from it._

_**With thanks to Raksha.**_

_**A Man of Worth**_

Why does no one understand? I cannot lie here. I want to fight and die beside my brother and beside_ him_, though he loves me not.

What hope remains for me?

The Steward turns to look at me, his gaze both stern and sad. My heart leaps amazed. It were almost as if l looked upon the Lord Aragorn. I sense rare nobility and great strength within this man too.

He gently smiles upon me; his grey eyes kind and insightful. I sense an inner pain there, reflecting mine own.

Maybe Lord Aragorn is not the only man of worth?

_Another drabble written for the "There and Back" challenge. _

_This is my version of Éowyn's first impression of Faramir. at the first meeting Tolkien described in his book .I imagine it takes place around March 20th,depending on how quickly they recover from their injuries. We know the Host departs on March 18th from Minas Tirith._

_I imagine this taking place two days after my story "Facing the Darkness" ends._

_If you are following "A Time To Reap", I am hoping to post a new chapter sometime this week._


	8. Flame and Shadow Aragorn

_These Characters are the property of the Estate of J. R. R Tolkien and New Line Cinema. This story has been written for pleasure and no profit has or will be made from it._

**Flame and Shadow – Aragorn**

_With grateful thanks to Raksha for her help in polishing this_

_**Flame And Shadow**_

The King, his Queen beside him, lit the bonfire. It first flickered, then flared to full flame.

Aragorn drew Andúril and stepped away, hailing the year's rebirth. The firelight rose behind him, seeming to wreath his sword and noble features in living flame.

Faramir hung back within the shadows.

"Come forth and stand beside me," Aragorn invited.

"A new age has dawned, the returned King should greet the year," the Steward answered.

"What is the future without the past?" Aragorn replied. "Our land needs both. Together we shall build Gondor anew."

As he spoke, the bells proclaimed the sun reborn.

_A/N This was written for the final day of the "There and Back Challenge". The theme was inspired by Raksha's beautiful story, "The Burning of the Year." And this is my own version of a sequel to it, taking place an exact year later._

_I imagine the events taking place during the Winter Solstice of 3019 after "The White Tree" but before "Shadow and Thought."_

_I have updated my serial "A Time to Reap"._


	9. The Right Choice Arwen

_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

**The Right Choice - Arwen**

I dream of her often, how I imagined our reunion would be, her loving embrace, her joyous laughter.

Now it can never be. I shall not see my mother until the ending of the world. I have made my choice.

My son starts to cry. I take him from his cradle and put him to my breast. He suckles contentedly. The love I feel for him is overwhelming. I understand now the truly wondrous depths of a mother's love.

Aragorn awakes beside me. He smiles at me, his eyes filled with adoration.

I have chosen rightly. My mother will understand.

A/N_ This was the second drabble I wrote for the "There and Back Community" challenge. I love Arwen and this is one of my favourites in the series._

_We do not know when Eldarion was born in Tolkien's version of events._

_In my stories, this takes place near the end of "Burden of Guilt" and could be a missing scene from the story._


	10. The Lesson Faramir

_These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain_

**The Lesson - Aragorn and Faramir**

The covered object stood in the centre of the table.

Faramir approached it hesitantly. He was known as a tamer of man and beast, but this thing and the memories it evoked caused even his valiant heart to quail.

Yet, learn to use it he must, if he were to prove a worthy Steward of the Realm.

"You do not have to do this, my friend," Aragorn said gently.

"I must," Faramir replied. "It cannot destroy me as it did my father. Sauron is no more"

"I will teach you how best to master it," Aragorn replied, unveiling the palantír.

_A/N This was written for Marta's "Lessons" challenge on LJ._

_I have seen the idea of Faramir learning to use the palantír in other fanfics, most notably "Home to Heal" by Clarion and Raksha._

_I imagine this scene-taking place sometime after my current story in the second year of the Fourth Age._

_This is the last in my series of drabbles. I would be interested to know which one readers liked best, if any._ _There is a poll to vote on my LJ._


End file.
